take me away
by seemslikeaporno
Summary: There aren't enough words in the world. / SamKurt.


**take me away**

.

.

**summary**: there aren't enough words in the world. samkurt.  
><strong>disclaimer<strong>: glee isn't mine.

;;

whoops!

a laughing woman bends to pick up his rocket ship; he had dropped it when he was playing space ranger with his friend. sam smiles and his green eyes crinkle. he thanks the woman as she hands his rocket back to him, and before he can zoom off through the stars, she asks him if he wants to be an astronaut when he grows up.

sam thinks about this for a moment.

"come on," his friend says, waving him over, "i want to play!"

"i don't want to grow up," sam tells the woman with a grin, "i want to be the first child astronaut!"

he blasts off, pretending he is escaping a female alien life form that wants to suck up his brains. he presses his lips together and hums a song that ricochets off of the stars.

;;

sam sometimes wishes he had stuck to his original plans - wishes he had never grown up or gone to lima or sold his own body for money (he counts his lucky stars that his parents don't know and hopefully will never find out).

most of the time, sam is glad he has done these things. he meets a boy with porcelain skin and eyes that remind him of space, of galaxies and distant universes. sam could get lost in his - kurt's - eyes. could lift off in a rocket ship and travel for light years through the uncharted stars studded in his eyes.

sam creates constellations, sometimes, when he looks into kurt's eyes and kisses him deeply, maps out his tongue with his own.

;;

occasionally, he gets scared that he'll get lost. that he'll travel too far, get sucked into a black hole and get torn to shreds, until his atoms are the only parts of him left, floating uselessly around the planets.

his favorite planet is mars, the planet of war. he had pointed it out to quinn once on accident and ever since it's something strange that has stuck with him - there are lots of things that have stuck with him, actually. like the first time he sees kurt sing and sam feels as though he's weightless, that gravity has lifted his heart to his throat. he remembers the woman who had asked if he wanted to be an astronaut.

kurt says "i love you," against his skin as his fingers trail along the expanse of his body, and that has always stuck with him, too.

;;

sam knows that kurt doesn't believe in god. sam doesn't try to change that, either - it is something he has learned to accept. he instead finds solace in the stars; he asks kurt one night when they've stayed up too late and their fingers are intertwined and his palm is sweating if kurt thinks that fate brought them together.

"i don't know," kurt says honestly, blinking. he turns on his side in sam's too-small bed and looks out of the window, moonlight catching his eyes so that they glow. it is magical, sam thinks, licking his lips.

"i mean." sam turns to look out the window, too, although he's sure he can see every planet and every galaxy reflected in kurt's eyes, "you may not believe in god, but something has got to be doing all this, right?"

kurt shrugs his shoulders, "are you saying that it's written somewhere in the stars?"

sam grins. "i'm saying it's a thought."

;;

sam doesn't know what to do with himself on rainy nights when he can't see the sky - he usually stays with kurt on those nights, counting the comets and flecks of gold in his eyes. kurt asks him what he's doing once, curiously peering at him through his long eyelashes and wetting his bottom lip with a flick of his tongue.

"i think you're beautiful," sam says, breathless, "there aren't enough words in the world to describe how perfect you are, kurt." kurt bows his head, a lovely pink color blossoming on his cheeks, and sam realizes that there aren't enough words in the universe to describe him, this, them.

sam doesn't know when he fell so in love with this boy. he thinks the stars might.

;;

sam knows for a fact that kurt has prayed at least two times in his life.

the first, sam walks in as kurt whispers _amen_. sam doesn't know what he prayed for and he doesn't bring it up - it had been obvious by his flushed cheeks that kurt hadn't wanted anyone to know what he had been doing.

the second, kurt closes his eyes for a brief moment as they sit together on kurt's floor, moonlight gleaming through a window and illuminating only a third or less of the room. sam cocks his head and a lopsided smile appears on his lips as kurt opens his eyes.

"you tired?" sam asks.

"no," kurt says, "i just. i asked if i could have you forever."

"who did you ask?"

kurt gives him this coy smile and murmurs, "the stars."

;;

"i'm yours, forever," sam whispers into kurt's jaw, eyes lidded and his breathing slow and labored, "i'll love you as long as there is a star in the sky."

kurt chuckles, vibrations against sam's mouth, "don't most stars explode?"

"you're reading too far into things again," sam tells him matter-of-factly, kissing his collarbone, "i'll love you as long as you'll have me, then."

"then, forever," kurt breathes.

"forever."

;;

_fin._

;;

**notes**: this is, admittedly, a bit of a strange piece - very stylistic for no real reason. uh. thanks for reading, anyway. i appreciate it a lot. also - first samkurt fic i've actually posted on ffnet. cheers! **please review with more than "weird" or "i liked it".**


End file.
